Clean Slate 1: Fighting For Nothing
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: AU. “These things take time, love. These things take backbone.” Juliet has to make the choice between going back to Jack and Jughead or leaving the island with Sawyer to start a new life in 1977.


**Fighting For Nothing**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that is recognisable is not mine, unfortunately. Lost is property of ABC. The lyrics and title of the fic come from the song _Fighting For Nothing _by Meg & Dia.

Character(s): Juliet Burke, James Ford, Kate Austen.

Pairing(s): Suliet, Jate.

Summary: AU. "These things take time, love. These things take backbone." Juliet has to make the choice between helping Jack blow Jughead or leaving the island with Sawyer to start a new life in 1977.

A/N: Again, it's a Suliet song fic. I know these just keep on coming but I'm on summer holidays now and I have nothing else to do. The good news though, is that this song and the fic gave me an idea for a sequel that _isn't_ a song fic. So look out for that one as well.

FYI, this starts as if Kate approached Juliet and Sawyer about stopping Jack, _before_ they got on the sub.

*****

_When I was younger_

_I wish that I would have known better_

Until she was ten years old, Juliet believed that love lasted forever. If you fell in love with someone, you could just fall out of love again; right? Wrong. Even 20-odd years later, Juliet remembers that day as vivid as if it were yesterday when her parents had called the two Carlson girls into the living room to discuss "something important."

"Are we moving again?" Juliet asked innocently, not wanting to leave Miami.

"No, stupid, they're getting a divorce," Rachel cut in harshly.

Mr. and Mrs. Carlson shot angry glances to Rachel, warning her not to treat her younger sister in such a manner.

Juliet turned to her parents, expecting them to discredit Rachel's accusation, but the look on their faces said it all.

"We love each other, but we're just not meant to be together," Mrs. Carlson tried to explain.

"Well if you love each other how can you _not _stay together?" Juliet quizzed, upset and angry.

"You'll understand when you're older," her mother replied softly.

"I don't want to understand!" Juliet exploded, running from the room.

*****

Juliet was snapped from her thoughts but the rough feeling of James' hand gripping hold of hers and pulling her towards the jeep that would take them in the direction of the sub.

"Sooner we get gone, the better," he grumbled under his breath.

Juliet sighed at looked back at 'Dharmaville' as it had been christened by James. "Don't sweat it," James continued. "We'll buy Microsoft and bet the Cowboys next Superbowl. We'll be set."

Juliet tried to bring up a smile for her boyfriend (as the man escorting them looked increasingly confused) but it lacked significantly in the current circumstances.

"Sawyer! Juliet!"

The voice surprised the couple and they turned sharply to acknowledge it. Kate was running up to them, handcuffed and a Dharma security officer chasing after her. She didn't waste a moment in getting out what she had to say.

"You have to help me. We've got to stop Jack setting off that bomb."

*****

_Took all the words of my mother…_

As Kate ran up to approach them, Juliet watched Sawyer's face turn from surprise to adoration. Or relief?

"You have to help me. We've got to stop Jack setting off that bomb."

Juliet didn't listen as she and James spoke, ignoring the prompts from the security to continue moving. Kate's voice lowered a whisper as security moved closer, but Juliet was stuck in her own thoughts.

"_We love each other, we're just not meant to be together."_

The blonde let her eyes wander over to James again and watched as he followed all of Kate's motions and gazed upon her. When she finished speaking, James started answering her, telling her how they were leaving the island and making a new life. Juliet cut across him and answered,

"We'll do it."

James turned sharply and stared at her. For someone who hadn't wanted to stay with DHARMA for the original two weeks sure was making it hard to leave.

"Juliet, what are you doing?" he quizzed as he shrugged off the security officer from his shoulder.

"What I have to."

*****

_These things take time love, these things take backbone…_

James, assuming maybe Juliet had a plan, nodded along with her, and the trio continued along with the security. Once they came to the jeep, James winked to Juliet and swung his arm so his elbow connected neatly with the man's head. He fell to the floor, unconscious while Kate took out the other.

Knowing they could waste no time, the three ran back the way they had come, towards Jack and Sayid and Jughead.

As they ran, James grabbed Juliet's elbow and pulled her to meet his side. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"If I never met you, I never have to lose you."

Juliet tried to leave it there, but James could not stop himself pushing the issue. "Lose me? Why are you going to lose me?"

Juliet stopped momentarily and turned to face him. "James, we know what's happening. I love you, but we're not meant to be together. Maybe you're meant to be with someone else."

James seemed confused for a second, before Juliet inclined her head to Kate, who was slightly in front of them. James sighed, shut his eyes and turned back to Juliet. "No. I love you, and we aren't meant to be together," he stated matter-of-factly.

Juliet turned away from him and began running again, catching up with Kate. James also ran, not wanting to get left behind. She made a point of keeping slightly out of arms reach, not wanting to discuss the matter further. Once again, she got lost in her own thoughts.

_He loves you. Why do you have such a hard time accepting that he's over Kate? _Her own mind questioned.

_He's not over her. He just thinks he is. _

_Maybe you're just too scared to really be in a committed relationship. You don't have the will for it,_ she accused herself.

Breaking away from those thoughts, Juliet took a moment to breath and think about it. As she did, she heard shouting from behind them, alerting them all to the fact that they were being followed.

James quickly grabbed Juliet's arm and pulled her behind a tree out of the way. Kate followed their lead and also ducked away, as the security force ran past them. Juliet turned to face James as they were in close proximity and gazed directly into his eyes.

That's where she saw it. Pure and unending love. Almost feeling like she was speaking to herself, Juliet uttered six words: "I've got the backbone for this."

Planting her lips over James', she missed Kate's look over. The ex-fugitive watched, half in shock, as the couple enjoyed a passionate kiss. Then she thought back to her own time with Jack, and knew what she had to do.

Carefully moving over to them, she smiled gently. "You guys go back to the sub. You should go home. I'm gonna go back to Jack. This is what's meant to happen."

"You're right. I'm fighting for something now," Juliet agreed.

*****

A/N: Thanks for reading guys and please let me know what you think. I'm still having my issues with writing Juliet in character. I think I'm getting slightly better at Sawyer (although feel free to disagree with me) so I'd love to hear what you think in a review. Of course, and I love concrit.

The sequel to this one will follow Juliet and Sawyer's time off the island.


End file.
